The Truest Love
by YuriCore
Summary: After a comment from Miu, Ana begins to wonder if she loves Matsuri as more than a friend. AnaXMatsuri cuteness! Rated just in case.


**I've been wanting to write an AnaXMatsuri story for a while. Hope you like it. :)**

The usual group, consisting of Nobue, Chika, Miu, Matsuri and Ana, and this time even Satake, was walking through the park. Nobue, who was worried about her weight, had insisted they all take a long walk together. Nobue walked in front, Ana and Matsuri walking behind her holding hands, and Miu and Chika in the back having a conversation.

"Onee-chan," said Chika. "Let's take a break."

Nobue looked at her watch. "Okay, we'll stop at the next bench we see."

They soon found a bench and sat down. The bench was only long enough for four people, so Nobue stood, holding Satake's leash.

Matsuri yawned and rubbed her eyes. Ana smiled at her. "Sleepy, Matsuri-san?"

Matsuri looked over at Ana and nodded slowly, her eyes closed. Ana giggled. Then Matsuri laid back on the bench, her hands under her head for comfort. Ana watched her, and tried to determine whether Matsuri had already fallen asleep. She cute girl was breathing lightly, and looked very much asleep. "Matsuri-san, you can't sleep here. We have to get home."

Nobue looked over at Matsuri and smiled. "She's so cute. And sleepy. How about we let her rest here longer? She can stay, but I want to get home soon."

"Oh," said Ana. "I guess I could stay and watch over her until she wakes up."

Nobue nodded to Ana. "You're such a good friend to her," Nobue said. She looked at Miu and Chika. "You guys ready to get home?"

"Yeah!" said Miu. "That is, if it means going back to Chi-chan's house!"

"Fine," said Chika. "You can stay over for the night. Sure, let's head home."

Miu and Chika stood up and looked over at Ana and Matsuri, Matsuri who looked ready for bed, and Ana who was gazing at Matsuri.

"Ana-chan and Matsuri-chan aren't coming," explained Nobue.

"Yeah," said Ana. "I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"Oh, okay," said Chika. "Bye-bye!" She waved, and Ana waved back. Then Nobue, Chika, and Miu walked away.

Once the others were gone, Ana looked back at Matsuri. More like 'stared' really, because Ana found herself spacing out, and when she snapped out of it she looked at her watch and found that half an hour had passed. The sun was even starting to set.

How long should she wait before waking Matsuri to take her home?

Ana waited a long time. She talked to herself and played with her hair and recited the multiplication table, then looked back at her watch and another half hour had passed. It was really starting to get dark.

Ana looked back at Matsuri, who was still sleeping in the same position she had been in an hour ago. "Matsuri-chan is so cute sleeping that I can't stand to wake her..." Ana thought.

Embarrassed with her thoughts, Ana blushed. She just couldn't help but find her sleeping friend cute. Nothing wrong with that... right?

Then Ana's cell phone rang and she pulled it out and answered it. "Hello?"

"Heya, Coppola!" said Miu.

Ana narrowed her eyes and said bitterly, "Hello."

"How ya doin'? I'm at Chi-chan's house eating cake! I bet you wish you could have some!"

Ana twitched. She was missing out on cake. "I... I don't care," she said. "I'm here with Matsuri-chan and I'm happy right now."

"What exactly are you doing?"

"Watching Matsuri-san."

"Watching, eh? Watching how closely?"

Ana's face turned red. Was Miu hiding in the bushes and spying on them or something? "None of your business!" she shouted. Then Matsuri made a sound in her sleep, and Ana lowered her voice as so not to wake her. "I just mean I'm watching over her, like I'm supposed to."

"_Uh-huh_," said Miu, clearly not buying it. "You're really still sitting there? Why don't you just wake Matsuri-chan up and go home?"

"Because Matsuri-san needs her sleep!" said Ana, who was really getting annoyed.

"Aw, you must really like her!" said Miu. "Sitting by her side for so long, waiting for her to wake up..."

"Of course I like her!" said Ana. "She's my best friend!"

"That's not what I meant," said Miu, a slight laugh in her voice. "You kinda act like you're in love with her or something. The way you always take care of her all the time..." Ana didn't say anything. "Aw, I bet you're all embarrassed now! That silence says a lot!"

"B-But, what would you know!?" Ana objected quickly. "I do love her, but just in a friend way!"

"_Right_," said Miu. "Don't deny it! I know what it's like to be in love with your best friend!"

Ana was about to object again... but then she thought about that last sentence and said, "Wait, what? You do?"

"Yes," Miu said simply.

"So wait, you mean you're in love with-" Miu hung up. Ana stared at her phone for a while, thinking about what Miu had said. Then she looked over at Matsuri, who was still sleeping peacefully. Ana gently stroked Matsuri's hair, then blushed at her own actions and quickly pulled her hand away.

Ana stood up and started pacing back and forth, talking to herself. "What to do, what to do... wake Matsuri-chan up, or let her sleep longer? Should I stay here all night?" She stopped walking and tapped her foot. "Or... should I try to bring her home without her waking up?" Ana shook her head. "No, that's crazy. She would wake up for sure... wouldn't she?" Ana walked over to Matsuri and touched her arm. No reaction. Then Ana gently pulled Matsuri's arm towards her. Still no reaction. Was this actually possible? Could she actually carry Matsuri home?

Ana managed to flip Matsuri over so that she was sitting regularly on the bench... with her head flopped back. Then Ana stood with her back facing the bench and reached back to pull Matsuri's arms over her shoulders. As she did so, she heard Matsuri make another noise and stopped to listen. "Ana... chan..."

Ana smiled. _Is she dreaming about me?_ "She pulled Matsuri up on her back and leaned forward. _I don't think I can carry her very long like this..._ But Matsuri hadn't woken up.

Ana began to walk slowly, then sped up a little. At least Matsuri was super light.

Ana trudged on, and was super tired and amazed with herself when she got Matsuri home. She rang Matsuri's doorbell and her mother came to the door. "Hello, Sakuragi-san," said Ana.

Matsuri's mother looked shocked. "Ana-san, how long have you been carrying Matsuri-chan?"

"Um, a long time," said Ana. "I don't know."

"Oh, both of you look so exhausted! I'll carry Matsuri-chan up to her room," Matsuri's mother said. "You can come in, Ana-san."

"Oh, thank you!" said Ana, bowing. Matsuri was taken by her mother and carried up the stairs. Ana let out a deep breath and stepped inside, taking off her shoes and lining them up in the doorway. Then she ran upstairs, where Matsuri's mother was tucking Matsuri into bed. Ana came into Matsuri's room and helped spread out the sheets. She pulled the blanket up to Matsuri's chin, and put her teddy bear into her arms.

Ana noticed Matsuri's mother was watching her. "What?" said Ana, confused.

"Oh, nothing," said Matsuri's mother. "It's just... you really care for Matsuri-chan, don't you?"

Ana blushed. "Y-Yes," she said. "But that's just... my duty as her best friend."

"Well never before have I seen someone who cares so much for their best friend," said Matsuri's mother. Ana didn't say anything, but instead looked back at Matsuri.

Then Ana said, "Well... Matsuri-chan is the most important person in the world to me."

Matsuri's mother smiled. She stood up and walked towards the door. "I certainly don't doubt that. Are you going to sleep with her?"

Ana looked surprised at the question. "Huh? Can I?"

"Yes."

Ana nodded. "Yes!"

"Okay. I'm sure you can find a pair of her pajamas that fits you okay," Matsuri's mother said. Then she left the room, closing the door behind her.

Ana dug through Matsuri's pajama drawer and found a nightgown that fit her perfectly. Then she got into bed besides Matsuri, and found herself gazing lovingly at her dear friend again. But this time, Ana wasn't embarrassed. She said to herself, "It doesn't matter what way I love Matsuri-chan. All that matters is that I love her." Then she leaned forward and kissed Matsuri's cheek.

The long walk home hadn't woken Matsuri up. She hadn't been woken up by all the talking Ana did at the park, or her mom taking her at the door. But now, Matsuri woke up. "Huh? What's that, Ana?"

Ana blinked once in surprise. "I said... I love you."

Matsuri smiled. "I love you too, Ana-chan."


End file.
